The Perfect Man
by dragonslay10
Summary: Sakura has a secret that nobody ever knows, but not for long. Somebody suddenly finds out! R&R... NO FLAMES!
1. Looking for the man

THE PERFECT MAN

**SUMMARY**: Sakura has a secret that nobody ever knows, but not for long. She tries to tell Tomoyo but she can't seem to give it away.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.**

**Hi! It's me again! Dragonslay10! This is my 2nd story here in CCS! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Looking for the man**

"Morning!" Sakura said when she came in the classroom.

"Morning!" Everybody replied Sakura.

"Good Morning, Sakura!" Her friend Tomoyo says.

"Oh! Good Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura says cheerfully.

"You look very happy today." Tomoyo said. "Did something happen this morning?"

"Yeah! Touya got a really bad cold and couldn't come to school!" She said. "And there is something else! I ran into Yukito! And I was able to talk to him without Touya interrupting me."

"Wow! You're lucky!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. But just the same, I still feel sorry for Touya, the doctor came by yesterday and said that he might need to stay in bed for a few days." Sakura said feeling sorry.

"Ok class! Sit down now and let's get started." Mr. Toroda said. He is Sakura's teacher. (Sorry if I have a mistake on the spelling).

AFTER LUNCH

"Uhm… Tomoyo, can I speak to you?" Sakura asked as she finished eating her lunch.

"Of course! What is it about?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was thinking really hard if she should tell Tomoyo. She was thinking of what happened.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, I have to tell you something." Tomo said. Tomo Mitsuhiro was a new student. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

(In this story, which is mine, Li is not here, so in exchange is this guy, Tomo. And also, they are already in the ninth grade.)

"Yes, what is it, Tomo?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I…I… I love you, Sakura!"He shouted. And he gave her a hug.

Sakura was in shock. Since that day, she fell in love with him too. And that was her biggest secret, and she will never tell anyone.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"So, what were you supposed to tell me?"

"Oh, about that, I don't think this is the right time to tell you yet." Sakura said. _'I'm sorry Tomoyo.'_ She thought.

"Ok, just tell me if you're ready to tell me. Ok?"

"Ok"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good Morning Sakura" Tomo Greeted her as he went to he's seat which was just right beside her.

"Good Morning Tomo" She said quietly. "Tomo, about the other day, since that day, I fell in love with you too."

"I know exactly how you feel Sakura." He said.

"…"

"Why won't we go to my house today and study for our test tomorrow?" Tomo asked Sakura.

"Ok, that's fine."

THAT AFTERNOON

"Well, here we are Sakura. This is my house." Tomo said.

"Wow! It looks more like a castle!" Sakura said since Tomo was very rich.

"Let's go in then." He said. "Let's go in my study room then."

"Wow! It's so big! You have so many books that I always wanted to read in my whole life!" She said.

He just stared at her and he grabbed her and he gave her a present. "I know that your birthday is still a week from now but I just can't wait that long!"

"Thanks a lot Tomo!" She jumped and gave him a hug and they both fell on the floor. "Are you all right Tomo?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Tomo! I brought you something to eat while you study." Tomo's mother suddenly came in the room.

"Mother!" Tomo said in shock. He and Sakura suddenly stood up.

"Oh, so this is your mother huh?" Sakura said. "Thank you so much for the food!" Sakura bowed down.

"Oh, are you one of Tomo's friends from school?" She asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Sakura, this is my mother, Tamaki Mitsuhiro." She had long blonde hair and green eyes. "And mom, this is Sakura Kinamoto."

"Tamaki! Where are you? Oh, here you are." A tall man came in the room too.

"Hi dad, this is my friend Sakura." He had brown hair and blue eyes. "And Sakura, this is my dad, Mitsuhiko Mitsuhiro." Tomo said.

'_Wow! I met 2 nice people today! And I finally found the perfect man for myself! That's cool!'_ Sakura thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Please review! If ever you do, thanks so much and I hope we become friends too!


	2. Playing Along

**A/N: Hi! It is I again! This is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN CCS! ONLY OWN NEW CHARACTER.

Chapter 2: Playing along

After the day of studying in Tomo's home, they were both ready to take the test, in fact, all of them were ready.

"Ok class, I will give you 10 minutes to study your notes once more" Mr. Toroda told his class.

"Yes!" every body said.

"Uhmm… Tomo, can I borrow your notebook? I kind of left mine at home." Sakura asked Tomo with a sweat drop on her head.

"Oh, ok." Tomo said while getting it out of his bag. "Here you go."

"Arigatou!"

"Your welcome"

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Hey! Rica! Haven't you noticed that just after the day that Sakura went to Tomo's house to study, Sakura has always been talking to Tomo. And if we are eating lunch, she is always so quiet." Tomoyo told Rica. "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah. I know, once I tried to talk to her but all she says is 'Oh, nothings wrong Rica, don't worry'" Rica explains.

"Why won't we try asking Tomo?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Tomoyo! Tomo is in the gym right now, he's working out."

"Let's go!"

IN THE GYM

"Tomo!" Tomoyo shouted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Tomoyo?" He asked

"Do you know what's wrong with Sakura these days?" She asked worriedly. "She has always come to you instead of me after lunch!"

"OH! I don't know either." He pretended. _"I have to warn Sakura to pretend we don't like each other." _He thought._ "And hurry!"_

"Ok then." Rica said. "We were just asking. Sorry to bother you."

"It's ok." He said.

Tomo quickly rushed in the library after taking a short shower after working out a lot. Finally, he reached the library and quickly took a seat beside Sakura. "Sakura, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Tomo?" She asked curiously.

"Both of us should pretend that we don't like each other! And also, you should come to me often only, because Tomoyo, and Rica are both worried about you because every after lunch time, you always run of without even telling Tomoyo where you are going."

"Ok then, Tomo." She replied. "But why should we do that?"

"It's because if the one who rights the school newspapers will find out about it, she will put us in the front page!" He explained.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Caught

**A/N: This is chapter 3 already! Hope you will enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN CCS!

CHAPTER 3: Caught!

"Not for long! Your secret is now revealed! Now the whole school will now!" The girl spoke to herself. "I, Kaya! The school's greatest reporter! Soon, your secret will be written in the school newspaper!" Then she suddenly ran as quickly as she can to her office, and she wore a disguise so that they won't notice it was her. "My disguise worked! They didn't notice it was me at all!"

"I have to go now Tomo; it's my turn to cook dinner. I need to buy some stuff." Sakura told Tomo.

"Yeah, I have to go too. My mother said she needed some help in cooking." He said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Sakura said.

When Kaya reached her office, she started typing. She asked the principal if she could stay there until 10:00 in the evening. The principal said it was ok because, he too was going to stay there, until 10. So, she started working.

THE NEXT DAY

Kaya went to school early to display the newspaper in the school bulletin board. "Soon, when all of the students arrive, they will read this immediately!"

When the students came, they all went to the bulletin board and started reading. After they read it, it was like they didn't care.

"What! They didn't care at all! What is wrong with you people? Don't you even care about what is happening between these two?" She started shouting.

"Of course we don't, look; many of us have a pair already! Cant you see?" One of them shouted back at her.

When Tomo and Sakura arrived, they were wondering, _"I don't remember seeing so many pairs before."_

Sakura saw Tomoyo and asked her, "Tomoyo, how come I never saw so many pairs before?"

"It's because me and Rica over heard Kaya talking to her self about her putting you guys in the newspaper. So we told some of them to act as if they had a pair already, so that we could save you two." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, that is very kind of you Tomoyo! You saved us!" Tomo said.

"Yeah! Thank you very much Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"Your welcome! I would be happy to help you anytime Sakura." Tomoyo said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


End file.
